Confusing Love
by Akari0128
Summary: Chase and Akari where friends since childhood, Akari and Chase promised to love each other forever, but when she returns at age 18 to take over her father's farm, she figures out something unexpected and meets Gill Hamilton. Will she then choose Gill or Chase.


Confusing Love

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters. Anyways enjoy the story c:

"Hi my name is Akari, I'm 18 and live in the city, I'm planning to take over my father's farm. You see after he died, Mother said everything reminded her to much of father, so we moved to the city. Though that isn't the only reason I wanted to return to Waffle Island, you see before I left I made a promise."

Flashback: "Chase, my mother wants me to move to the city now, since father passed away, and since today is my last day here I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it, Akari?"

"Well ever since I met you, these last few years you were rude at first, but you then changed when we got to know each other, you were wonderful and I started to like you."

"Akari, I started to like you too. You were like a sister I always wanted."

"But Chase, what I'm trying to say is I like you…like….like….I Love You Chase!"

His eyes grew wide and stared at me, his cheeks were flushed red then at the corner of my eye I see Maya glaring at me.

"Akari, I felt that way about you too, for the last few months I came to acknowledge these feelings for you, I would have told you sooner if I knew you were going to leave."

"I'm glad you feel the same."

"Akari promise me you'll love me till you return to the island, and when you do lets get married."

"Yes Chase, I promise and don't ever forget me."

As we were about to give each other a small peck, Mother called me and dragged me to the boat as Chase followed, all I could do then was watch the peachy haired Chef disappear and fade into the distance.

~~~End of flashback~~~~

Yes that was the promise and I planned to keep it, ever since that day, I have never forgotten him. I have never looked at other guys, and I always kept holding onto that memory and now here I am ready to board the ship. As soon as I got onto the ship I noticed a familiar looking face.

"Pascal?"

The man looked up and stared at me. He stared at me for a while and then he responded.

"Miss Akari, is that you, my have you grown. I haven't seen you since you last boarded the ship which was 5 years ago. What brings you back?"

She giggles and hugs him.

" Yeah 5 years ago, Well you see since my father died I wanted to take over the farm but I was not willing to leave mother alone, but now I decided to come back and take over the farm."

"Well then lets get going."

I entered a small room and fell asleep. Then, 5 hours later Pascal came to my room to wake me up to inform me hat we had arrived. I stepped out of the boat and everything was like I remembered though there was less people walking around as usual. I departed from the boat and walked around then soon enough I see Mayor Hamilton run directly at me. He hugged me, I guess he was glad to see me back but then I see a boy next to him his hair was blonde.

"Miss Akari, you're back it's delightful to see you again."

"Sure is Mayor, what have I missed who is he?"

"Ahhh this is my son Gill. You haven't meet him because whne you were here 5 years ago he was away on a trip."

"Oh I see, Hello I'm Akari nice to meet you." c:

"Hi…"

"Anyways Mayor have you seen Chase?"

"Yes he was at the Sundae Inn. I'm sure you'll surprise him when he see's you"

The mayor chuckled.

"I bet so too, well see you both around"

"Akari, If you ever need me I'll be here for you" said Gill

"Thank you, I'll make note of that well goodbye."

I bowed and started heading towards the Sundae Inn, As soon as I opened the door Kathy noticed me and started screaming.

"Akari! You're back. Yay!" she then ran and hugged me. I turned to look at everyone as the all turned focusing on me, then I saw him the peachy haired Chef turned to me with wide eyes and dropped a plate he was about to hand a customer. I wondered what was going on, till I saw Maya make way and all the people eyes looked devastated. It took me a while to figure it out. I then see Maya kiss Chase. I stood in shock, I felt tears starting to weld up and I couldn't move. I busted out crying. Then, the peachy haired Chef turned to me. He said my name and I turned around and left, I heard him scream my named several times but at that moment I didn't care where I went I wanted to be far away so I ran up some stairs and into the town hall passed Ellie and up the other stairs to the second floor I sat at the corner of the room and cried. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Akari, what's wrong?" I felt the persons arms wrap around me.

Thanks for reading c: The next chapter will be up soon, I know this sucks but bare with me please. Anyways thanks for sticking around till the end. ~Nya ^-^ (^-^) Happy Dance (^-^) please Review….ok bye-bye c: XD :3


End file.
